1. Field
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self emissive display device that displays images with organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diode emits light with current received through a power wire. In general, the power wire is coupled to an edge of a substrate of the OLED display and transmits a current to the organic light emitting diode.
However, the power wire has resistance, and a voltage drop (IR-drop) occurs due to the resistance. Thus, luminance of light emitted from the OLED display may be non-uniform at an edge and a center of the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.